Jacob Hale
Jacob W. Hale is the main antagonist of Cubikill 1 & 2. He was Cubi's arch rival until his death in Cubikill 2. Personal Life Hale grew up in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He was good Friends with John Powers and Troy Bradshaw. He was the boss of Osborne corp. Media, and was a very strict boss. He had a strong dislike for Cubi. Events leading up to Cubikill Hale was soon introduced to Ethan Zobelle by his older brother, Jimmy, in the hopes of getting SAMCRO out of Charming. Zobelle leads the White separatist group, the League of American Nationals (L.O.A.N.). David, aware of L.O.A.N's racial beliefs, initially refused Zobelle's help (Jacob, a businessman who hopes to profit from SAMCRO's absence in Charming, is not concerned with L.O.A.N.'s beliefs or methods). However, David is so determined to ridding Charming of SAMCRO that he begins to accept Zobelle's assistance (or, at least, turns a blind eye towards L.O.A.N.'s activities) even though he knows that they use more violent tactics than the Sons. L.O.A.N.'s first illegal action was giving Ernest Darby and the Nords the backing to operate a meth lab in Charming. SAMCRO discovered that the Sons of Samedi were dealing meth in Charming and tipped off Hale, who then visited the property where the meth lab was located. Although Hale threatened Darby that he would get a warrant to search the property, he instead decided to tell Unser that he investigated SAMCRO's tip and that there was no meth lab. SAMCRO, now feeling that Hale had fallen in with Zobelle's group, took the matter into their own hands and destroyed the lab themselves. Zobelle then tried to force Hale into taking action against SAMCRO by providing surveillance footage of Dipper blowing up the meth lab that Hale allowed to operate. At the same time, Hale is also given footage of himself apparently taking a bribe from Darby (actually just a gift certificate to Zobelle's Impeccable Smokes shop opening). After being reprimanded by Unser for collaborating with Zobelle, being informed by Usner about what Zobelle's people did to Mabel, and being told he needs to be the "clean one", Hale gave McGee information they needed to sink a real estate scam run by Jacob Hale and let them know that Zobelle was surveilling them. Hale also told them that he wasn't Unser and wasn't on anyone's payroll. Initial friendship and betrayal Throughout Cubikill 1, Hale started to show some signs of cooperation with Cubi, realizing that L.O.A.N. was more of threat to Charming than Billy Boy and SAMCRO. He began to understand McGee's behavior more, realizing that the kid didn't have much of a choice anymore in whether or not to deal with Troy and the Stilwater PD. In the second ch game, perhaps adopting some of McGee's attitude, Hale appeared to not be concern with what SAMCRO did to AJ Weston and Ethan Zobelle as long as it was not done in Charming. Ethan Zobelle, cornered in a deli outside of Charming by SAMCRO, called Hale for help. Hale lied and told Zobelle that the sheriffs were on the way, but after hanging up he made no effort to inform the local sheriffs. He was last seen consoling Cubi for not doing his work. Death Hale is next seen in Cubikill 2, telling Josh he is getting a promotion, and Cubi is getting demoted. Jacob then goes into Cubi's office and finds him watching porn. Enraged, Hale smashes Cubi's computer and tells him to meet him in his office. Cubi walks out with his head down, in sadness. Cubi sits in the secretary's office. Jacob calls in Cubi after a few minutes, telling him he is fired. Cubi is furious, and grabs a shotgun from Hale's wall mount. Hale looks and screams as Cubi shoots him in the head, killing Hale instantly. Cubi then walks out to begin his killing spree. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Admin Only Category:Ultor